Rainbow
by hakuzai
Summary: AU. Song fic based on the song Rainbow by I.F. The reality is always harsh, separating people who love each other in the name of the nature's rule. Summary is always failure. Slight smut. OC.


WARNING:  
OC - Needed a woman... Just think of her as fem!Austria, with more gentle and feminine personality  
This is a song fic, based on Rainbow by Infinite Flow. I'm not going to translate all that Korean into English,  
but the song itself is about a gay couple...  
And if you're a person like me, who go all frustrated when you find out that this M rated fic does not have full smut scene written,  
be prepared or don't read it.

* * *

"Ludwig..?"

"Yes?"

The room was so quiet that their gentle whispers seemed to echo in the small room. Ludwig could feel the brunet in his arms tremble slightly, so he pulled him closer into his embrace, trying to comfort the smaller body.

"If you could... would you... run away with me..?"

At the sudden question, the blue eyes widened in shock, as he felt something in his stomach churn in uncomfortable way. His voice wouldn't come out as if somebody shoved a little ball into his throat, making him choke. All he could do was sighing heavily to let the man he's holding know that he hadn't fell asleep. When Ludwig was about to answer the question, nervous laugh stopped him, making him frown in sadness.

"I was just kidding... I know you can't, even if you wanted to..."

"Feliciano..."

"...G, good night..."

Feliciano nuzzled his head against the blond's chest, trying to fall asleep. But both of them knew so well, that they will not be able to go to sleep easily. Everything changed that night. And everything will change again tomorrow. Nobody can go back to the nostalgic past.

* * *

Feliciano winced at the loud smacking sound, expecting to be thrown against the wall. But there was no pain, no taste of blood, and no sound of him heating the brick wall. The only thing he heard was a low, yet clear voice, and some hushed mumbling as the background.

"Bullies, should be punished."

As the brunet peaked through his fingers, he found the familiar sight of blond. His heart started to skip faster than when he was scared to death about getting beaten up by five over towering bullies. He started to stand up as he realized the other walking toward him. The firm grip held Feliciano's arm, helping him stand up, yet being as gentle as possible not to leave a bruise on the feminine feature. They soon got away from the scene, and was walking in the empty hallway until the tall blond stopped to turn around and take a good look on Feliciano.

"Are you okay?"

"Veh, thanks to you, I'm alright. It's really amazing that you always come to help me whenever I'm in trouble."

"You are _always_ in trouble."

After grumbling, Ludwig glanced at the shorter boy, making sure that he wasn't hurt by his comment. His worry soon disappeared as Feliciano stood still, looking into his eyes as he smiled like usual. Followed by a short sigh, Ludwig straightened the other's wrinkled blue uniform before walking again.

"Hurry up, the class will start soon."

"Oh, Ludwig, I didn't do the math homework, so can I copy yours?"

"You forgot it again?"

"No, I didn't forget it this time! I didn't understand any questions, so I decided to ask you, since you're the smartest kid in the class!"

"...Whatever. But don't expect me to read you all the answers."

"Veeh! You are the best-est friend ever!"

The brunet clung to the taller boy, grinning as Ludwig started lecturing about how 'best-est' was not a real word. But because he was too immersed into his own lecture, he missed a slight blush on Feliciano's cheeks. Yet, the brunet said nothing, as he kept his smile, ignoring how the word 'friend' left his tongue bitter.

* * *

Ludwig smiled at the woman standing in front of him. His headache was begging him to tell this person get the hell out of his office so he can at least have some peace. But his reason knew better than granting that wish.

"Romy, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Ludwig. I just wanted your opinion before the party tonight..."

"Are you nervous?"

The woman, or Romy, as Ludwig called her, slightly nodded and bent over toward Ludwig's desk, kissing him gently. Ludwig wore a small smile as he kissed back, running his hand through the long brown hair.

"Everything will be fine."

"Yes... Oh, I think I will go and help your mom getting ready for the party."

The blond man let out long silent sigh as he saw the woman turn around to leave his office. But she turned again when she was at the door, smiling brightly toward him. He startled a bit, wondering if she saw him sighing, but tried to smile back.

"I'm so happy that we are engaged now, Ludwig."

After that, Romy left, leaving Ludwig in complete silence. He messed his blond locks up, only to comb it back to its place. The feeling of guilt didn't let him go back to the stacks of documents, waiting to be filled out. The smile she shows him, it always made Ludwig feel like this. It reminded him of the fact that he never truly loved her. He didn't hate her either; after he graduated from the college, he had been dating her as his parents encouraged him to. Romy was beautiful woman, smart, and was from quite wealthy family. The only problem was, that Ludwig held no more emotion than a simple friendship.

As he stretched in his seats, he decided to take a break. Looking through his cell phone for any missed call or text messages, he tried to forget about the grand engagement party his parents arranged. They invested enormous amount of money for his education that he didn't ask for; they gave him this high position in their company that he was never interested; now, they are throwing a party for his unwanted relationship.

Ludwig sighed again as he looked through his contact, looking for someone to share his agony. Then, he's eyes were fixed on the familiar name. _Feliciano Vargas_. He could feel a butterfly flipping in his stomach as he read that name over and over again, but it was a different feeling than the one that Romy gave him. When was the last time he saw this little brunet? After he graduated college, he never had time for his own social life, busy from things such as planning for marriage to getting ready to inherit his father's company. As he pictured brunet in his mouth, he slightly frowned at how much he missed him. Perhaps, a little too much.

* * *

"Ludwig!"

As soon as the blond entered the bar, he could find the brunet waving at him from the farthest corner, yelling loudly in excited voice. Ludwig covered his face with one hand, feeling embarrassed a bit, but relieved at the fact that the brunet didn't change at all. He sat down across Feliciano, and ordered beer for both of them.

"Veh, long time no see!"

"Sorry, I was busy because of..."

"I know, don't worry! Veeh... I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow. I really wish you a good luck, Mister Groom"

Feliciano tried to keep his innocent smile on, no matter how much he wanted to burst into tears. He knew that blond had been incredibly good looking, ever since they became friends in middle school, and was pretty sure that he was even before that. Around Ludwig, there were always various girls, though he himself never seemed to care that much. Feliciano was the one who always stood far away and glared in jealousy. Jealousy was not toward Ludwig, but the girls. They could freely show their affection, but he could not.

But he knew that he didn't have the right to be jealous. He didn't have the right to love Ludwig, mourn for what cannot be achieved, for this emotion that will never disappear, was something this cold society did not allow. He would never be able to fight against this whole world.

* * *

Ludwig lost count of how many glasses he emptied, though he vaguely remembered that at one point, he stopped ordering beer, but more strong alcohol, like tequila. He glanced at the brunet in front of him, equally drunk, though the smaller man never managed to drink as much as him. His blushed face made his mouth dry. Every single thing about this brunet was torturing him, for Ludwig would never get to see him the same way after this night. They would feel the same, but their paths would be leading to the opposite direction.

"So, I got fired after that...veh..."

"Still in troubles, eh?"

The blond poured another cup of drink down his throats as the brunet repeated his typical 'veh' sound. But what startle him was the sound of light sobbing ringing through, and realized the two thin lines of tears on the Italian.

"F, Feli..?"

"I was in troubles... but... Ludwig wasn't there to help me any more... He wasn't just there..."

Ludwig felt his heart burn painfully at the sight of Feliciano crying. This hurt him more than anything else could possible have, making Ludwig reach his hand out to pat the other one. He wished he could find something nice to say, but all that remained on his tongue was the short, but honest confession.

"Ludwig... Don't... don't leave me tonight..."

Feliciano's words left Ludwig still for a moment. Then he stood up from his chair, almost pushing the chair over, then grabbed the brunet by the arm. He tosses some dollar bills for the payment, not even bothering to look wait for someone to get it. They stormed out of the bar, ignoring the manager calling them. Nothing mattered more then themselves tonight.

* * *

Ludwig kicked the door open, for he was holding Feliciano in bridal style as the brunet kissed him passionately. The kiss tasted bitter, not with alcohol, but with the sadness of knowing what laid ahead of them. Ludwig will be another woman's, and Feliciano would be left alone, just like he was before meeting this blond. But they tried to ignore everything around themselves. If this was going to be their last night together, then it shall only be theirs, nobody, or nothing else's.

"Veh... Ludwig, you got stronger..."

"And you got taller... slightly."

Feliciano giggled sleepily as the blond moved down toward his neck, leaving a long trails of kisses. The bed he was lying down was very comfortable, though its sheets were gave foreign feeling as it didn't belong to neither him nor the blond topping him. The brunet smiled as he reached for Ludwig's shirt, unbottoning it slowly as to savor the moment. The hotel room was quite except for the heavy breaths that mingled together.

When Feliciano finally pushed the shirt open wide, Ludwig got his arms out of it, then tosses it on the ground. Then, the blond pulled the other man's t-shirt up, making him half naked as well.

"You are thin."

"But I eat pasta everyday..."

"...Promise me to eat healthier..."

The brunet nodded with bitter smile as the taller man started marking his body. Ludwig took time with each marks, as if to leave them on Feliciano permanently. Silent mewls escaped Feliciano's mouth, but neither cared about it that much. The brunet held the golden locks in his grasp, gently tugging the hair and massaging the skin under it. Ludwig's mouth soon reached the nipples, licking and nipping one gently as his hand caressed the other.

Short giggle left his mouth, for his breath was becoming short and rugged, before he moaned deeper as Ludwig's other hand stroke his member over the jeans. Feliciano's legs tightened around Ludwig, bringing their bodies closer. The blond growled, sucking the pinks buds, then brought his hand down to the bulge against his stomach. The hand quickly undid the zipper as it gently stroke the hardness. Feliciano squeaked at the sudden jolt of pleasure.

"Feliciano... Are you sure...you want to do this..?"

The question left the brunet still and quiet for a moment, until his auburn gaze met the blue one. His smile was no where to be seen, tears flowing instead. Ludwig wanted to cry as well for it is him who gave his beloved despair. But he had to ask it; he would never forgive himself if this night would haunt the brunet forever.

"Ludwig... I'm... I'm sorry... It's all my fault..."

Through the sobs, Feliciano managed to speak as his hugged the blond's chest tight.

"I ruined it... I should have kept it to myself..."

"No, you didn't... You are the one who got hurt the most, Feli..."

"Ludwig, take my heart... Take it as a compensation for making you so sad... I don't need it anymore... I don't need it without you..."

The blond kissed the smaller man, feeling a small drop of tear leaving his eyes, joining the stream on the brunet's face. Without breaking the kiss, Ludwig pulled their rest of the clothes down with some help from Feliciano, and ground their body as much as possible. Every single touch was so precious to them, for the night was short yet their lives too long.

As the two hardened members jerked into each others', moans and pants escaped their mouth, making them crave for more. Feliciano's hand traced the muscles on the blond's body as if he was trying to memorize every bumps on his skin, savoring the feeling. Ludwig slightly shivered at the touch while his tongue roamed around the brunet's navel. As the tongue slid down from the smaller man's flat belly, two broad hands parted his legs, one massaging the thigh and the other sliding further back. The hand hesitated when the small body stiffened, but gently rubbed against the soft buttocks as the brunet whispered sweetly.

"Don't worry... I'm yours...though you won't be mine after this..."

Ludwig's head kept sliding down, until his lips gently touched the tip of the other's hardened member. Once there, he started to lick the length, making sure the brunet was enjoying the pleasure.

"Don't let the others tell you what to do... You decide your own path."

The blond whispered as he pressed his finger on Feliciano's entrance, slowly drawing circles to relax the muscle. There were so much to say yet not enough time for all.

"Make some friends. Share your worries. Keeping them to yourself will only increase the burden on your shoulders..."

Feliciano bit his lower lip to keep himself from sobbing again. He knew what Ludwig was trying to say. But him using roundabouts not to hurt the other's feeling, it saddened the brunet more. It made everything sound so gentle and sincere... more than what the blond thought he was capable of saying.

"Don't get yourself in more troubles... I... I can't be there to help you anymore..."

* * *

The officiator's monotone voice rang loudly in the huge, magnificently decorated church. Except for that boring voice, everything sunk in silence. In front of him stood Romy and Ludwig. One smiling in happy, comforting silence, the other smiling bitterly, feeling utterly empty. The blond's gaze were fixed in the middle of air without focus.

Early in that morning, he woke up all alone. Next to him was cold empty spot where a single piece of paper was waiting for him to wake up instead of the brunet. He quietly picked it up, feeling the tight know in his stomach. The clumsy hand writing indeed belonged to Feliciano. His hand ran through messy blond locks, gradually clenching the hair as if he was going to tear them out.

'_I'm sorry I had to leave you like this, but I thought it would be harder to do so after you wake up. I really wish you and your fiancee live happily ever after, like in the fairy tales. I will try my best not to make more troubles, so don't worry about me. I loved you so much, and all my memories will last forever within me. Take care. Sincerely Feliciano Vargas.'_

"Ludwig Weillschmidt, I ask you today, will you stand by Romy Eberharter, care for her, hold her in the highest regard and die with this love you have for her untarnished in your heart?"

It was that question that brought the blond back to the reality. He knew there was only one answer to it. One simple phrase, that will claw his heart apart, leading his life in whole different direction from where he wanted to go.

"I will..."

The same question was repeated to the brunette, who happily answered with the same phrase. Now, it was the time to exchange the rings. As Ludwig slid the ring on the other's slender finger, he heard the door to the chapel creak open. He wanted to turn around, to check if it was the one whom he had wished to see so much, at the same time he wanted him not to come to this ceremony. But his whole body froze. All he could do was to lift his hand in front of Romy, so she could put the ring on his finger. He wished that his tears wouldn't betray him.

* * *

And then, there was kiss. People clapped in joy, some even howling, yet all was meaningless. Tears left the auburn eyes, as he closed the chapel door quietly. The brunet looked up at the sunny sky, smile on his face.

"Veh... This is a happy ending... One happy couple...and a villain punished for the sin..."

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry about the sudden hiatus...  
I was too depressed to write anything, and also busy from the rps...  
But I wrote GerIta as I promised, though it's not sweet at all D:  
Again, I was very depressed.  
And I do enjoy writing about conflicts between being homosexual and the society's attitude towards it.  
Pretty intense subject to touch like this but... anyways...  
Okay, now that I'm done with this awkward smut, I'm going back to my favorite kind of fics.  
MENTAL BREAKDOWN  
Love it :3


End file.
